People with mobility restrictions and limited to no upper extremity use depend on others to position the objects that they rely upon for health, communication, productivity, and general well-being. The technology developed in this project directly increases users? independence by responding to them without another person?s intervention. The independence resulting from the proposed technology allows a user to perform activities related to self-care and communication. Eye tracking and head tracking access to speech devices, tablets, or computers requires very specific positioning. If the user?s position relative to the device are not aligned precisely, within a narrow operating window, the device will no longer detect the eyes or head, rendering the device inoperable. Auto-positioning technology uses computer vision and robotic positioning to automatically move devices to a usable position. The system moves without assistance from others, ensuring the user has continual access to communication. In a generalized application, the technology can target any area of the user?s body to position relevant equipment, such as for hydration or a head array for power wheelchair control. Research and development of the automatic positioning product will be accomplished through user-centered, iterative design, and design for manufacturing. Input from people with disabilities, their family members, therapists, and assistive technology professionals define the functional requirements of the technology and guide its evolution. Throughout technical development, prototype iterations are demonstrated and user-tested, providing feedback to advance the design. Design for manufacturability influences the outcomes to optimize the product pipeline, ensure high quality and deliver a cost effective product. Phase 1 Aims demonstrate the feasibility of 1) movement and control algorithms 2) face tracking algorithms and logic to maintain device positioning and 3) integration with commercial eye tracking device software development kits (SDK). Phase 2 Aims include technical, usability, and manufacturability objectives leading to development of a product for commercialization. Software development advances computer vision capabilities to recognize facial expressions and gestures. A new sensor module serves as a gesture switch or face tracker. App development provides the user interface, remote monitoring and technical support. Design of scaled down actuators and an enclosed three degree of freedom alignment module reduces the form factor, allowing for smaller footprint applications. Rigorous user testing by people with different diagnoses and end uses will ensure the product addresses a range of needs and is easy to use. Testing involves professionals and family members to evaluate ease of set-up, functionality, and customization. Extended user testing will investigate and measure outcomes and effects on their independence, access and health. Prototype tooling and design for cost-effective manufacturing will produce units for user and regulatory testing, and eventual sale.